Imperfection
by Twigman242
Summary: It's Christmas, and what better time for Hiccup to introduce 'Berk' to his girlfriend?


**IMPERFECTION**

 **It's Christmas, and what better time for Hiccup to introduce 'Berk' to his girlfriend?**

* * *

He was nervous.

Submitting assignments with two seconds left to go, competing in national tournaments (and winning, no less), asking Astrid Hofferson if he could have the honour of being her boyfriend…

With the exception of that last point, nothing came close to making him feel so on edge.

"Don't faint on me now babe, my first aid cert didn't teach me to drive and deal with a patient at the same time." Came the voice of the person who was the reason he was in this situation in the first place.

"You realise if I hadn't asked you out way back in March, I wouldn't be in this situation now?" Hiccup said, risking a look at her.

Hiccup was rewarded to Astrid taking her eyes off the road to give him his own trademark deadpan stare through her driving glasses.

He would never tell her, but he would do the whole 'meet the parents' thing a hundred times over if it meant they could be together.

Astrid returned her eyes to the road, "you don't believe that for a second."

"…you got me."

He could practically hear her smirk at his words.

"But seriously, I don't want their first impressions of me to be 'help your son is unconscious'. They'd probably think I'd knocked you out or something."

"That would be difficult, seeing as you're the one driving." Hiccup returned.

"The fact you think I couldn't is insulting. Also, I know you haven't told them, so how do they think you're getting there? You don't drive."

"I usually get a lift with Gobber, a family friend, but since I stayed so late this year I told them I would just catch a train home and taxi from the station. Take the next right here." Hiccup said, over exaggerating the turn with his hands.

"Fair enough. This is quite the neighbourhood Hiccup…" Astrid commented, slowing down to gaze at the houses in the lightly falling snow.

"Haha yeah, just erm, it's that one on the left, marked with the pillars with the dragon statues on top." Hiccup said nervously.

What on Midgard would Astrid think when she saw how much money his parents obviously had?

"Okaaaay, turning into…Berk? Seriously is that the name of your house?" Astrid snorted.

"Hey! Their choice not mine!"

"Gods Hiccup…that tree is bigger and brighter than my future!"

It was Hiccup's turn to snort with laughter. The tree on the front lawn was a good ten meters tall and was probably burning more power in the month it was on than Hiccup spent on his quarterly electricity bill.

"Should I park next to their cars…? I feel like I'm lowering the value of the street here with my little two door Fiesta here."

"You wouldn't be wrong." Hiccup said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. What if they didn't like Astrid? What if they didn't want her there? He hadn't exactly given them much warning…he hadn't given them any warning that he was bringing a +1, let alone the girlfriend of nine months they didn't know about.

He felt Astrid's hand over his, having picked up on it, "Hey hey hey, it'll be fine. Anyway, am I not supposed to be the nervous one?"

Hiccup took a deep breath, he might be disappointing his father again, but he would hold it together for her.

He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek, noting the glasses had come off. "Alright then milady, would you like to meet the Haddocks?"

"Lead the way, Dragon Master."

They exited the car into the snow and put their coats on. Hiccup looked up at the imposing white, three story house against the black background. He walked round and offered Astrid his arm, who locked hers in.

Up the steps, and to the comparatively small looking, but standard sized front door.

Hiccup tensed, hearing the music and voices from within, "Here goes nothing…" and pressed the doorbell.

A million ways in how the next five seconds could pan out went through Hiccup's head.

"If you dare run now Hiccup Haddock, I swear to Odin…" Astrid breathed, not getting to finish her threat as the door was swung open by a tall, slender woman in a Christmas sweater. It was clear to see who Hiccup took after in his family.

"Hiccup! Welco…who's this you've brought dear?" She asked. If Astrid looked closely enough, she could have sworn to she saw the faintest hint of a smirk.

"Mum. Hey! Hi, Mum. Hi, Mum. Hi, Mum. Uh, this is uh Astrid, my…girlfriend." Hiccup said. His heart was hammering so much you could have mistaken him for just having competed at another national event.

Her eyes widened momentarily in shock, before she reverted to a 'mothering-mode'.

"A girlfriend! Oh don't you stay standing out there! Come on in! Hiccup, take her straight through, everyone is waiting for you…and well, Astrid I suppose. Ohhh they're going to be so happy!" She almost cried in happiness, pulling Astrid in for a hug.

After releasing his girlfriend, Hiccup took her hand and pulled her through the porch into the living room. He pointedly ignored the possible '…owes me.' coming from Valka and braced for the onslaught of questions that not only his father would ask, but other family members and friends would ask too.

Hiccup took the corner first, immediately coming into the focus of who Astrid presumed to be his father, judging by the booming voice.

"Ahhh here's the Pride of Berk! Now we can really get…oh."

It was almost comical how Astrid's appearance behind Hiccup could stop such a large man in his tracks.

At least now Astrid knew where Hiccup's ginger winter beard came from.

At Stoick's sudden stop, all eyes were suddenly on Hiccup; Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Bucket and Mulch and a good 20 other people.

"So uh, hey guys…" Hiccup scratched his neck with his free hand, "this is Astrid, my girlfriend…"

There was silence, followed by Stoick dropping his head into his overly-large hands and rubbing his eyes.

Hiccup was on the verge of a full blown panic and there was only so much Astrid could do, squeezing his hand and standing closer, before hearing laughter coming from the giant.

Eventually Stoick threw his head back and full-on belly laughed. "Damnit son! I owe yeh'r mother fifty and Gobber a hundred! Yeh couldn't have announced this at *any* other time of year!?" Stoick half shouted and half laughed.

He let the breath he was holding out, noticing Astrid having moved to his front and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiccup responded by wrapping his own arms around her waist.

"Almost needed your first aid training after all Milady." Hiccup whispered, not caring for the onlookers, not this time.

"Shut up and kiss me, dork."

The kiss was chaste, and not without the wolf whistling from the obvious members of the crowd.

"Hiccup Haddock! Do not tell me your girlfriend drove your sorry ass here!"

They broke off the kiss as Hiccup dived for cover from Valka, "What was I supposed to do? Exercise my tank licence? The HGV license? I did suggest the train but-"

Astrid laughed and butted in, "I offered to drive Mrs. Haddock, and he did offer to pay for my train ticket."

Valka looked back at Hiccup, who looked away and scratched his neck. Again.

"You'll uh, you'll find mum that Astrid doesn't like taking no for an answer…"

"Good. A strong willed woman to put up with you. Now go and sit down! I'm sure there's enough of you to go round." Valka said, finally taking their coats and ushering them both into seats which had suspiciously not been there before, seats in the middle.

Astrid was immediately pounced upon by Ruffnut and Heather, the three of them instantly sharing a grin which Hiccup was sure would be the cause of many problems later in life.

"'alrite, quiet! Class is now in session! Boy yeh 'ave some explainin' tae do." Gobber said, pointing his mug attachment at Hiccup and waving it threateningly.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

For how big this house was, only having one toilet on the ground floor was always a serious design flaw to Hiccup. How else was he supposed to deal with being slightly drunk with his girlfriend?

Eventually, the toilet was flushed, the door unbolted and Astrid emerged.

Hiccup caught her in his arms as she went past.

"Oof, you've been drinking milady." Hiccup said, holding her up.

"Welllll, that wine your mother keeps pouring is lovely." She quipped back, a slight slur in her voice.

A slight slur was fine. Astrid could drink him under the table and set a personal record at track the next day.

"Just remember we're sharing a bed, I want to be able to sleep over your snoring." Hiccup said

"Why you little, if you weren't so good looking right now I'd thump you."

"Right now? Not always?" Hiccup whispered, slowly rocking backwards and forwards.

"Pffft. Of course always. Are you questioning my judgement?" She pouted.

"Duh, you're dating me. I'm going to remain convinced until our dying day that you should be in an institution for thinking such a thing."

Astrid rolled her eyes. A habit she'd picked up from Hiccup. She chanced a look up and rolled them again.

"Cliché Hiccup. Did you mean to grab me here?"

"Wait, what?" Hiccup looked up himself, to come face to face with a branch of mistletoe which was *definitely* not there moments ago.

"Well? Are you going to do it then?" Astrid whispered.

Hiccup looked back at Astrid, "Hmm? Do what?"

"Kiss me you dork. That's what people do under mistletoe."

He stared her in the eye for a moment, thankful for being much more drunk than Astrid was nine months ago.

"I love you, Astrid Hofferson." Hiccup breathed.

"I know. And I love you too, Hiccup Haddock." She replied, loud enough so only he could hear her.

The kiss was much sloppier than earlier, partly due to Hiccup having to prop Astrid up, but he loved it nonetheless.

There was the sound of a camera shutter and several people giggling. Hiccup ignored them for now, much more content to focus on the beautiful girl in his arms; who had chosen him as much as he had chosen her.

* * *

 **Title from the song of the same name by 'Approaching Nirvana'**

 **Yes, Hiccup in this AU has severe anxiety issues, and Astrid is the best medicine he can have.**

 **Thank you for reading, and Happy Christmas y'all! Regulars of mine, keep a watch out for 'If You Test Me, You Will Fail' coming out late next year! (Probably slipping into the year after at this point)**

 **HAPPY HTTYD3!**


End file.
